


The Hustle in Las Preygas

by bouquets



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As word on the street went, “Slick Nick” found himself head over heels for a sly rabbit with ties to the mob. Not too shabby, really.</p><p>The frankly-overused “undercover as lovers” trope in a buddy-cop (bunny-cop?) adventure!</p><p>[INDEFINITE HIATUS. SORRY...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

Nick clicked his tongue. He gave himself an up-down in the mirror, wearing his …original getup. He relished in the fact that it was like a cliché buddy cop movie come true, which may or may not be the reason he joined the force at all. Pawaiian shirt and mismatched tie. Check. (Untucked from his khakis for a bonus, even.) Somewhat matted, tousled fur. Check. Nonchalant demeanor, with his shoulders hunched such in a way that he knew Judy would scold him for later. Check.

_Hm. Carrots._ Nick mused internally. _What was she up to?_

Nick turned his head to watch his partner grudgingly pull a bucket hat on her head and tuck a map of the city neatly in a tacky fanny pack. He chuckled. She looked silly and they both knew it.

"Ready, _Sweetheart_?" he cooed with a smirk. Judy's ears perked up a bit at the unexpected term of endearment. Her eyes quickly shot daggers.

"Look, it's better than Honeybunny," he offered. Judy rolled her eyes, laughing dryly. They observed each other in the mirror.

Nick was in his element, frankly. He was smooth as ever without seeming unapproachably slimy, holding himself in such a way any animal would find easy to trust. Perhaps too easy. If he asked for a couple dollars for a cab, there’s no doubt a passing zebra sporting a three piece suit probably wouldn’t think twice to fork some bills over, despite being a fox.

_He’s just too good at what he does...did?_ Judy supposed. She, however, wasn't used to being stripped of her badge.

“I look like an idiot.”

Nick quietly gripped her shoulder while she chided herself in the mirror.

“ _We_ look like idiots.”

"Are you sure this is going to work, Nick?" Her eyes briefly revealed her concerns. This was hardly a police-level case; they were going to have to risk hide and tail among those who made their livings off the streets.

"It takes one to know one, yeah? Let's show 'em how it's done." Nick winked as a show of confidence. To be fair, he wasn't entirely sure if he was trying to fool her or himself.

"Don’t we stick out? Will they be any more suspicious?"  
"Folks get nervous about saying something wrong to unconventional pairs all the time. Trust me, we're weird enough."

Interspecies relationships simply weren't a big deal, especially in big cities. Nobody seemed to have the time to bat an eye on the morning commute. Although, some odd pairs undoubtedly stuck out more than others by nature. Prejudice was, well, prejudice, as the two had come to accept and attempt to work against.

Judy's oryx and kudu neighbors were lucky in that they seem similar enough visually, and were both prey animals. Obvious predator-prey relationships weren't nearly as common, and the juxtaposition can be somewhat startling. A rabbit and a fox compared to, say, a panda and polar bear definitely broke the mold. But hey. It's not like they were _really_ married and spending their honeymoon in the far off big city.

"Slick Nick got hitched, eh?" Judy playfully jabbed him with a paw. At the very least, she was glad that it was a friend like Nick by her side. She needed someone a bit rough around the edges to pull through on this case.

Nick had always been one to do everything by the book, albeit in the most covert ways. Even after joining the fuzz, his street cred soared. Many were willing to believe Nicholas P. Wilde was beating the system from the inside, apparently. The ZPD had a valuable asset in their paws, and big busts were always made by the suspect "accidentally" leaving some vital evidence around.

"Ah, almost forgot," Nick began, dramatically getting down on one knee. Judy stifled a laugh.  
He gracefully pulled his find from the local pawn shop out of his pocket, with the fifteen dollar price sticker still stuck to the velvety box. "Genuine cubic zirconia for you, dearest."

"Oh, Nick, it's beautiful!" Judy quipped, a mischievous smile sneaking across her face. After a second, she added, “To be fair, it’s actually nicer than I expected.”

The bunny observed how the cheap gem reflected and refracted the sunlight shining in from her window. Nick busied himself appreciating the (economically priced!) wedding bands he managed to have forged with their names. His eyebrows moved in such a way that his face gave off that typical smart-alec vibe.

Before turning to hit the road, they shared one last look with mixed emotions: apprehension about the case, appreciation for the trust between them, and all-around excitement for what was guaranteed to be a wild case. 


	2. Chief’s “Approval”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I personally pronounce Coyotely as Coy-oat-lee, as opposed to Kai-oh-tee-lee. Whatever floats your boat!

Chief Bogo knew better than to object when the two offered to go undercover to Las Preygas. They understood full well that it technically fell under FBI jurisdiction, but threw themselves into it head-on. It was obviously personal: cargo shipments intended for the suburbs and farm areas surrounding Zootopia were mysteriously being redirected to the unholy depths of slots and booze: Las Preygas. Judy’s family farm was affected, while Nick got riled up that this was something unforeseen in his streets.

Nick knew how to weave his way and subtly infiltrate into the lives of suspects. However, the United States of Animalia was "slightly" bigger than the cramped, sketchy streets the predator had always called home. He was a bit territorial of the back alleys of Zootopia, so virtually nothing illicit happened without him knowing. (Although, it was going to take a _lot_ more convincing to get him to stop anything smaller than a life-threatening drug deal. Unless innocent lives were at stake, it was a matter of pride and knowing when or when not to snitch. Many on the force resented this, but Nick was never one to let others see him budge in terms of his personal beliefs and morals.)

Judy had used her excessive knowledge of farm practices, inventory management skills, and traffic footage to track down the shipments. Thankfully, her previous investigation had led to the distribution of night howlers to be impeccably strict, only allowed in small amounts and closely inspected. It was more trouble than it was worth attempting to get ahold of even the smallest sample, which was probably for the best. 

Leads seemed to trace back to Cochise Coyotely, presumably a pseudonym appropriated from some local war hero of a time long past. Nobody knew what Coyotely looked like, but he was well known for his power over virtually all of Las Preygas. Him and his goons ran the entire Sin City, from the slots, to the stage shows, to the flirty canines that always seem to want to separate an unsuspecting animal from a wallet ten times over.

Bogo could tell it was the Wilde’s idea, but his partner was behind him until the end. It was too risky, too underground, for either of them to pull off alone. Although they have individually proved themselves in the past by being the first of their kind within the field, he decided he may as well send the two already joined at the hip.

They had to blend in, pretend Judy was never a cop to begin with. As word on the street went, Nick found himself head over heels to a sly rabbit with ties to the mob. Not too shabby, really. Judy had already told Mr. Big of their plan, which gave both her and Nick protection that they couldn't ask of any sane officer. 

“I presume that you two have a plan?” Chief Bogo prompted. He was lying; he already knew the two were going to coast along for the ride until the need arose, only hoping not to lose their hides in the process.

Nick had dismissively waved a paw, shrugging it off. “Even better, sir!”

Judy smirked uncharacteristically, eyes filled with determination. “We have a hustle.”


	3. Travel Expenses

Nick didn’t actually have a passport. Not that he needed one.

“Honey, do you have any idea what kind of trouble we’re in for?” a somewhat weary Judy asked the fox, rustling through his luggage.

Nick’s voice rose with feigned disappointment. “I can’t believe we’re going to miss my brother’s wedding!”

“Some birthday for your nephew, huh? I know seeing you would mean the world to him, what with him being in the hospital and all...” Judy had continued the sob story when she noticed the receptionist zebra slowly pick up a phone, likely to call security. She patted Nick’s back softly, drawing him into a hug. “You dumb fox… what have you gotten us into?” Her last question wasn’t entirely acting.

Judy hated to admit it, but she enjoyed the rush of a good hustle from time to time. She never let on that she tended to be much more straight-laced than her partner, so the duo often ended up being vital to getting testimony and affidavits from even the most tight lipped of mammals. Whittling information out of suspects, crooks, and goons had earned her a reputation as well, as gossip and other babble warned others not to underestimate her cute face. (Judy wished that they mentioned she could pack a mean punch as well, but she wasn't complaining.) Her ability to twist the situation in her favor would be horrible in the wrong hands, but she had always been careful to make sure she used her charm and wits for the sake of justice.  
“Nothing dangerous of course, simply making fun out of the situation.” Nick had always insisted. She momentarily wondered how bad of an influence he is to her at times like these.

While Nick muttered innocent frustrations, he explained away why he couldn’t find his passport. Missing flights, switching luggage, ripped pockets, the works. Pulling the same line Judy had heard before, he relented, “I’d lose my head if it weren’t attached to me!” to a concerned member of the airport staff.

 

* * *

 

“We lost my luggage full of cheap knick-knacks, but I _did_ plan that. I say it really sold the story, don’t you?”

Judy bristled, but decided not to comment. While she enjoyed the adrenaline rush, she always felt a pang of guilt after Nick’s questionably legal investigation procedures. Judy already knew her partner simply didn’t want to go through the hassle of tight airport security if he couldn’t make some kind of fuss and screw around.  
Nick later claimed he was convinced that traveling without identification was crucial for their personal and operational safety. With the protection of the police, it definitely wasn't.

“You think we can pull that off on the way back too?” Nick asked, reclined and relaxed in his free first-class seat.  
“Let’s not. Really.” Judy groaned, but softened her words as an attempt to end the discussion. The dubious legality of Nick’s travelling habits were concerning, undoubtedly, but the fact of the matter was that she was exhausted.

“...So?” Nick raised an eyebrow, attempting to fill the silence with a single word.

“So,” Judy yawned in reply.

“I was thinking. About our whole, y’know, schtick.”

“Mhm.” she only nodded lazily, unsure of what he was going to follow up with.

“...Let’s drop it.”

“What?” Judy’s ears turned to face the fox before she moved her head to look him in the eyes. She immediately tilted her head to the side, alert with confusion.

“Don’t get your tail in a twist, Carrots. Unless you packed more extra-atrocious fanny packs. I'd like to add some photographic evidence to my blackmail folder.” Nick waved his phone around teasingly. He had screenshots of her looking haggard and mangy during a recent press conference regarding a recent case, to which she twitched her nose at in annoyance. He knew that she didn't really mind--she honestly didn't look half bad despite her matted fur and scuffed up paws.

“What are you getting at, Nick?” she asked impatiently. Judy had already found an excuse to shed the embarrassing tourist getup before boarding the plane. Her decent belongings were packed neatly into a bag stored in bin above her head.

“Keep the marriage, I like that.”  
“You _did_ already get us rings.”  
“That too. But it’s Preygas, baby! Can’t we live it up a little? Plus, you _do_ look like an idiot in the getup. I think _I_ look pretty damn good in anything.”

“Don’t call me baby,” Judy grimaced. Still, he had a point. She found it amusing that his qualms with the plan was the outfits, not the marriage. “And please, that tie with that shirt? Stop kidding yourself, Slick.”

“Hear me out, gumdrop.” He continued, emphasizing more annoying pet names. "Loosely committed. Fuzz-hating gamblers whose fates just happened to reveal their best card is in the other’s hand. Plus, you won’t have to look like you came out of a Tourist Times catalogue.”

“Deal,” she said. It was a far shot of who either of them really were, but Judy was willing to give the whole undercover deal a try as long as she had the support.


	4. The Details (via Police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry! Hopefully this is enough to tide you over for now! This seems short, but I'm working out the details for the rest of the case so they're cohesive but hopefully leave you interested!

Not too soon after the two arrived at the Preygas precinct did Bea Castor, a beaver detective, pad her way to the officers.

“They sent us ZPD instead of FBI,” Detective Castor grunted. “Aaaaaand you’re a fox and a rabbit. Lovely.”

“Well-” Nick began.

“Better make yourself useful. Your case is a lot more than you bargained for,” Bea interrupted without a second thought. She promptly handed a case file to Judy, only to turn around and leave the two new faces.

“You think she has to fix a leak in her dam or something?” Nick bristled, taking a seat on top of a small table in the back. Judy quietly sat down in the chair, opening the manila folder. The dark room was typically used for holding witnesses. As Judy opened the file, her face quickly grew somber, muzzled pulled into a tight frown.

“Nick…”  
“Look, I know, uncalled for or whatever. I can be rude if she is! Just because I’m a fox--”  
“Nick.”  
“What, Carrots?” Nick huffed through his teeth.

Nick hardly snapped at her. Judy was caught by surprise. Gingerly, she replied, “Nick...It’s murder.”

“...What?”

Judy started reading off the details to her partner.

“Name: Anthony Prong. Species: Pronghorn. Age: 54. Autopsy says he was killed five years ago, right before a huge case testifying against a certain Cochise Coyotely. The body was found yesterday, out in the desert. Likely a blunt object to the head.”

“Five years ago? Wouldn’t that case be cold by now?” Nick went through the options in his mind.

“Apparently his corpse’s location was a deathbed confession by some ex-goon. Still scared the mob would take him out to his last breath, apparently.”

“I guess I can relate,” Nick mumbled.

“Now get this. Juniper Gulo. Species: Wolverine. Age: 29. Body found only a mile away from the other in the desert, except this one was a fresh kill, three weeks max. Autopsy says it could have very well been the same blunt object. Except...”

“Except?”  
“Juniper’s body also showed signs of domestic abuse. Lots of breaking and re-healing.”

“Family?” Nick suggested, looking for leads.

“She has a husband. Logan Gulo. Species: Wolverine as well. Age: 30. Reported her missing two weeks ago.”

* * *

“And here I thought she up and left,” Logan shook his head as he stared at a picture of his late wife. He gripped it carefully in a limp paw that was slung over his shoulder in a cast.  
“Left?” Judy pried.

“She… wanted money. Money we didn’t have.”

“We have reports from your neighbors that you two had a fight, a couple weeks before she was reported missing.” Nick stood a little straighter, demanding respect.

“An argument, sure. A fight, never,” Logan said. He looked surprised.

“Then the signs of domestic abuse?” Judy’s foot thumped impatiently.

“Look, I’d never hurt Juni. She was tough as nails. And, I mean, look at me.” Logan attempted to wave around his bad paw, trying to prove a point.

“Then the money?” Nick continued.

“I have no idea what she needed it for, but she kept promising she could bring back some more, could triple it, even. I thought she wanted to gamble it all away. I flipped out. She was so serious though. Eventually I caved and borrowed six grand from a loanfox. That was the last I’d seen of her.”

“So that’s what happened to your paw,” Nick noted.

“Huh?” Judy turned to face her partner.

“No sane mammal would willingly borrow from a loanfox. Especially in Preygas. Logan here couldn’t pay the money back, so they made him pay like...this instead.”

“Now I owe ‘em eight grand…” he relented.

“Name. I need a name,” Nick looked the wolverine in the eyes.

“I’ve already said too much,” Logan said, attempting to avoid any more confrontation.

“You’re our number one suspect right now, y’know. I’d suggest you ‘fess up soon if you know anything else. Jail isn’t a pretty place, let me tell you,” Nick reasoned.

With that, Logan sighed, afraid of what happened to his wife happening to him.


	5. Sorting the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Remember when I last updated? No? Yeah, me either. Really, truly, sorry about that! Please enjoy these couple of chapters I churned out a while ago that I never got to uploading!

The pale white glow from the lamp above wavered slightly in their dreary hotel room. Economical choices were made in order to pursue a high-stakes, Preygas-centered case, ironically.

“The loanfox goes by Ermes Champion,” Nick repeated the information Logan begrudgingly offered prior. Judy nodded as she took out her notepad. Using her carrot pen to write down any and all information they had, she continued to scribble down disjointed notes, recounting possible connections aloud.

Judy grimaced. “Ermes… Champion? You’d think he’d at least try to sound a little more trustworthy or something. Not some… prick who thinks he can always be number one. Anyway, I'll get the details in to Detective Castor and see what we can dig up from there.

Nick’s mind wandered while his partner tried to piece together the case. He noticed Judy wasn't too great at coming up with scathing remarks when she became upset, which he found a bit amusing. Most of the time, however, she was cool under pressure. If she was the brains, was he the brawn?  _ Nah, foxes are small.  _ He figured.  _ Anyway, what would she even need brawn for? She's got that going for her too.  _ He found the line of thought to be amusing and somewhat insulting to the dynamic duo they've created. Judy and Nick were a team, through and through. Although it'd probably benefit the fox to listen when she gives her rundown of the case.

“What's on your mind, Nick?” She noted he had stopped listening a few sentences ago, but decided to let it slide. Having such little evidence to go off of was exhausting, not to mention frustrating. He hadn't even noticed she switched from her notepad to sending their evidence to Detective Castor to search for any leads within the system. A couple phone clicks, and the woosh of a sent email pierced the silence that followed Judy’s question. 

“…With loanfoxes, yanking away some guy’s hide and then some is just the way the cookie crumbles,” Nick began, carefully choosing his words. “Which, speaking of, we’re gonna have to sweet talk this fox to even get close to wringing a lead out of him.”

“How were those two ideas related?” quipped Judy, who was still annoyed with the whole “business” practice. She didn't bother to look up from her phone, but had a feeling she already knew what Nick was insinuating.

“Hustle, Carrots. We gotta hustle ripe for the takin’.”

“Hmm, is that your solution to everything?”

Nick practically leaped up from the bed, sharp teeth bared in the smuggest of grins. He wasn’t much a fan of the bed springs jutting into his back through his sleep shirt, anyway. 

“Look, Carrots,” he began. “These loanfoxes don't lend money to anybody unless they _get_ a little something… or get _out_ _of_ a little something. But…” Nick’s paws gestured out the two ends of the potential spectrum, hoping Judy would catch on.

“But?” Judy was listening now, ears perked up at full attention.

“It'd be to our benefit knowing we can definitely trick him into thinking he’ll get both. I mean, we already have the characters and everything.” 

Judy found herself smirking a bit too. “Mr. and Mrs. Wilde it is then?”


	6. The Call

“Mhmm, so our wedding was attended by basically no-one because we eloped and getting hitched in Preygas isn't much trouble. Uhhh, and we don't want kids because we’re happy where we’re at for now,” Nick informed his “wife” of their supposed history while checking himself in the mirror. He fidgeted with his tie for a bit before deciding to forego it. “If you're unhappy with any of this, let me know, Carrots—I mean, Dollface.”

“I’d mention I’m unhappy with the pet name thing, but I have a feeling you have no intention to stop anytime soon,” said Judy.

“Not at all, Peanut.”

Judy looked at her partner with a wide grin, deciding to fight fire with fire. “I don't even like peanuts, Foxy.”

“Now you're just being lazy,” he chuckled.

Nick and Judy got ready for the morning, attempting to pick outfits complimenting their most ambitious hustle yet. They had already discussed what the high-roller life would be like on the flight to Preygas, but now they're making it a reality. As Nick continued to explain their backstory, Judy found herself smiling more than she had expected. Tough cases won't always be solved if approached by strictly tough cops, she had learned. This case was no exception.

“Geez, Nick, you've put in a lot of thought into this. I'm starting to wonder if you have a crush on me,” Judy teased, faking a gag. “You better not turn in this case with me having your last name, Bogo would probably believe you.”

“Oh? What's that Mrs. Wilde?” Nick was smirking with half lidded eyes, as per usual.

“It's too easy to accidentally actually get married here, anyhow.”

“What a good idea! I’ll get the marriage application ready soon.”

“Har, har, dumb fox.”

“Like I've always said, Judy. You know you love me,” Nick replied. “Button up or down?” he asked, referring to the top buttons of his collar.

“Down,” she decided. He seems a bit more ‘Wilde’ than usual that way, she decided. Unbuttoning the top couple of buttons was subtle, but helped the look. Nick looked great despite being dressed like he was ready to gamble away a savings fund or two.

“So whaddya got up your sleeve, Darlin’?”

“I'm a bit too clean cut, I think,” Judy replied bluntly. She frowned at her suitcase packed with plaid blouses and simple t-shirts.

“Yep, I figured that. Got you this,” quipped Nick, one step ahead of her. “No worries, it's on the house.”

“…And this is?” Judy asked.

“Hopefully not too much. Or little. Depending on what way you'd like to phrase it,” Nick said with a shrug.

“You owe me for this big time, Slick,” said Judy, eyes half-lidded in a scowl.

Judy stepped out from the bathroom after a few minutes, having changed into a cocktail dress that showed a lot more leg than she was used to.

Nick faked a wolf-whistle, trying not to laugh at how annoyed his partner was.

“You never fail to make me look like an idiot,” she grumbled.

“Bah, you look great, Carrots,” Nick reasoned. “Plus, you essentially told me to leave some chest fur showing, remember? We look like idiots,” he reassured her with the same words as before.

Judy managed a small smile, but the moment was ruined with the sudden blare of her ringtone. Nick rushed to pick up her cell phone.

“Helloooooo, you've reached the line of Lt. Judy Hopps, and this is her ever-handsome partner Nicholas P. Wilde, how can I help ya?”

“Oh! It's you guys!”

“Clawhauser?” Nick questioned. With a sigh, he hit the speaker button so his partner could hear.

“Yeah! It's me! We miss you guys back here! You're not even actual detectives!” Clawhauser sure sounded as perky as usual, and his words rang true.

“So, what's the call about?” interrupted Judy, who wanted to cut to the chase.

“Oh, oh! Right! The loanfox you're looking for is from Zootopia, according to our records.”

“Your records? I thought he was from Preygas!” Judy said. She cocked her head to side as if to sort the ideas out in her head.

“Did you get anything out of what we sent to the grumpy detective?” Nick added, quickly.

“Well, for starters, he isn't a fox!”

“No way…” Nick trailed off.

“His actual name is—”

“Ermes Bleats. A goat,” Nick interrupted.

Judy looked at her partner, who had suddenly taken on a much more sullen disposition. “How did you…?”

“What? I know everyone. He's been doing shady things in the Zootopia back alleys for as long as I can remember,” the fox retorted.

“I'll get the information sent your way then,” Clawhauser said before hanging up.

“No time like the present,” Nick said, standing up. “Read whatever information we have on our way to the casino.”

The determination in his eyes was unmistakable. He was ready to take whatever was thrown at him head-on.


	7. Acquaintances

They had spotted their lead a while ago at the bar, but Nick had initially refused to let them interrogate together.

“Please, Judy. Let me approach him alone,” Nick wasn't going to budge anytime soon by the sounds of it. “I can't risk you getting hurt because of this jerk. I'll never forgive myself. Trust me.” For a brief moment, Judy recognized his resolve. She glared at her partner, then sighed.

“Fine. I'll be at that table.” Judy gestured to the poker game that had full view of the bar. “Give me the signal when you need me. Oh, and don't hurt yourself, Slick.” She turned around and motioned to be dealt in.

Nick shook his head. Judy sure was a mystery to him at times. Able to bend and get around the law at will was definitely something to be reckoned with. Plus, the fact she knew how to play poker was somewhat amusing to him. She had an ace up her sleeve, metaphorically at least.

“Ermes Champion, don't I owe you money?” Nick sat down next to the goat, saying a line he heard off a TV show with a cocky grin. “Some whiskey for the goat here, I'll just have an apple juice myself,” he told the polar bear bartender.

“Heh, that's funny of ya,” Ermes said. “Unless youse got some rugs to sell me, maybe you best be on your way.”

“I knew you couldn't forget,” Nick said. The words seemed warm, but his gaze was sharp and unrelenting. With his teeth bared, he kept the conversation going.

“I heard from a friend with a broken arm that someone up and iced and wife. Anything I should know? Some information could cost a pretty penny, y'know.”

“Friends with that pathetic wolverine? What's it to ya?”

“Answer the question, Bleats.”

* * *

Absentmindedly, Judy had been checking each round of cards she was dealt, tapping her paw twice on the felt. Nick seemed to be in control of the situation. Taking a look at her cards, she noted luck was in her favor. The porcupine next to her had aggressively been raising his bets. Without even blinking, she changed the pace of the game.

“All-in.”

The hound across the table gawked at her. She yawned at the showdown of cards, knowing nothing could beat her royal flush. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nick take a sip of his drink and motion to her, which as the signal. The goat turned around at the exact moment she hauled in her chips. Deciding to call it quits, she stood up from the table and walked away with three times more money than she started with. It never hurt to have a thousand or so extra dollars on hand, she supposed.

* * *

“Oh, and there's the missus now,” Nick quipped, watching Judy approach the bar.

“Judy, er, Wilde,” Judy introduced herself to the goat with no pomp and circumstance. “Who’s your pal, Nick?”

“I’d say acquaintance, honestly.”

She leaned over and took a sip from his cup. With a sly grin, she made sure the ornate “B” shone under the dim bar light overhead. She saw Ermes’ eyes widen slowly.

“Hey, Bleats, remember Fru Fru?”

“Big’s kid?” he gulped.

“Well, she got hitched recently. Wedding, the whole shebang.”

“Why would it matter? I'm dead to all of them.” The sweat began to beat at his temples, and his words started to meld together sounding shaky and insecure.

“That's the thing,” Judy interjected. You're supposed to be dead. And you're not. Do I really have to fix that?” The grin on her face was wild. Savage, even. Nick found himself interjecting in spite of enjoying watching their suspect squirm. However, any sort of revenge was not the intention, just information.

“Don't jump the gun just yet, Carrots.”

“Who said anything about a gun?” she asked, eyes slightly too excited. She was no longer interested in questioning, but keeping the now timid goat cornered was the most efficient solution.

“It's quieter,” Nick offered. He patted her shoulder gently.

“No fun though,” Judy whined. With a smile, she added, “Wouldn't you agree, Raymond?”

The polar bear behind the bar chucked wryly as he sized up the goat, who could only shiver, knowing he was at the end of his rope.

“If you happen to give us a tip, we could let you have a few more days of the warm Preygas sun,” Judy offered.

“Mr. Big is a reasonable fella. He would likely listen to the godmother of his newest granddaughter, no?” Nick placed his paw on top of Judy’s and leaned in confidently. “Heck, you might even get away with _just_ being exiled if you happen to let that poor widower off the hook. It's not like you need the money judging by this,” said the fox. He dangled the watch he casually pocketed right from under Bleats’ nose. "So, let's talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As someone had pointed out, this plot is largely based off a Bones episode. The cheesy line is from memory, but I'd put money on something as lame as that coming right from Booth's mouth. 
> 
> Also, please leave a comment if you find any errors! It is currently 12:35 AM and I don't have any beta readers or anything like that, so that would be a huge help! Other than that, I hope you enjoy what I put forth so far! I look forward to your comments!


End file.
